complacer
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: ¿por qué? ¿por qué tardaste tantos años en darte cuenta de tu error, anna? no debiste dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio. pobre e ingenua, niña. si tan solo pudieras volver esos años, y cambiar aquella tarde. todo sería diferente.


Tori:- hola, hola. Este es un one shot que tiene tiempo en mis documento. Tal vez sea algo extraño, pero me gusta.

Elsa:- a mí me gusta solo porque no es hanna- refunfuña-.

Anna:- que quede claro que Kristoff no es así- tori le da un zape-.

Tori:- no spolees, plisss- le tapa la boca con un tirro, por si a las moscas-.

Anna: se quita el tirro y hace una mueca de dolor- tori- le reclama con el ceño fruncido-.

Tori:- aggh no me disculparé. Ahora, disfruten de este extraño fic… tal termine con varias amenazas de muerte después- hace una pequeña mueca-.

Complacer:

La pantalla de tu celular empezó a parpadear quedamente, hasta apagarse por completo.

Un gemido de frustración quiso salir por tu garganta, pero no lo permitiste. Tú no te darías por vencida, **nunca…** o eso creíste.

Apretaste con mayor fuerza los papeles contra tu pecho, aferrándote. Pasaste un mechón detrás de tu oreja con un rápido movimiento de mano.

Te decidiste por distraerte con ver como los rápidos carros pasaban frente al parque donde estabas. La nieve caía sobre ti, pero no te darías por vencida, **nunca** … o eso creías.

Bajo tu mirada un auto deportivo abarcó la acera. Viste como bajaba la ventanilla del conductor. Un rubio musculoso, piel pálida, lentes de sol.

Tus mejillas se encendieron y no pudiste evitar pensar que ese hombre era demasiado guapo. Apretaste más los documentos, sin apartar la vista.

El rubio te sonrió, galante. Tú le devolviste la sonrisa con timidez.

Te aclaraste la garganta, levantándote de la banca. La nieve que se acumuló en tus hombros, cayó.- llega demasiado tarde, joven- tu tono era firme y molesto. Te diste tu lugar, como te gustaba ser.

Él se acomodó un poco, colocando el antebrazo en la ventana. La sonrisa en sus labios pasó a ser de admiración- lo siento. Tuve algunos inconvenientes- se bajó los lentes, para clavar su mirada café en tus azules orbes. No bajaste la guardia, aquello, no iba a funcionar. El rubio se dio cuenta- ¿me da otra oportunidad? No volverá a suceder, lo prometo- te miró suplicante.

Entrecerraste los ojos. Esos orbes te estaban matando, y, entonces, sucedió. Bufaste, rendida, y molesta. Le mandaste una mirada asesina, la cual lo estremeció; te pusiste los lentes de sol que tenías colgados del cuello de tu abrigo verde y caminaste apresurada hasta el otro lado, a la compuerta del copiloto.

 _Sin percatarte, puesto lo hiciste inconscientemente, todo empezó. Todo aquello que no querías, inició…_

Aquella promesa que él te hizo, pues, volvió a llegar tarde cinco veces más.

 _¡Qué vergüenza para ti!_

Ω•Ω•Ω

 _Lentamente,…_

Sus fuertes brazos te daban seguridad y paz. Que te rodeara con ellos, era el paraíso…

-no crees que es demasiado apresurado- tus grandes ojos, llenos de vida y alegría, miraban escépticos a los orbes de tu, ahora, prometido.

Él te sonrió alegremente, estaba emocionado, puede hasta más que tú-por supuesto, le pedí a Toothiana que organice todo para la boda, tres meses basta y sobra. Oh amor, se me olvidó decirte que ya puse a Tooth como dama de honor. No te molesta ¿verdad?- te abrazó con fuerza y te miró esperanzado.

Dudaste, dudaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho. También te molestaste, aquella Toothiana era una gran amiga de Kristoff, pero para nada cercana a ti. Además no estabas segura de aquel tan poco tiempo.

Pero no querías que él se pusiera triste porque te negaras; también era su boda.

 _Igual que era tuya_

Suspiraste rendida.

 _Error_

Sonreíste forzado, mientras el brillo de tus hermosos ojos centellaba con un poquito menos de intensidad-no, no me molesta- murmuraste con, aún, un poco de duda.

Viste como sus ojos brillaron con intensidad-gracias, amor- te dio un beso suave en la punta de la nariz- te amo, Anna- su embriagador tono de voz te atrapó.

 _No hiciste nada para liberarte_

Sonreíste. Pensaste que si él era feliz, tú también.

 _No debiste pensarlo_

… _así fue como avanzó en un inicio._

En tu boda no hubo nada que, en verdad, te gustara, ¡ni el vestido!, te arrepentiste de no poner a tu hermana como dama de honor y sí como madrina, junto a tus mejores amigas. Una sonrisa falsa adornó tus hermosos labios todo ese día.

 _Debiste darte cuenta._

•Ω•Ω•

 _Tuviste a las personas que sí se dieron cuenta,…_

-oh, por favor. Ni Rapunzel se cree eso- Mérida te miró con tristeza y molestia. Tú y tus mejores amigas estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de tu hermana. Tomaste de tu taza de café, sin prestarle atención a su réplica.

-hey- reclamó Rapunzel desde el sillón frente a ti. Sonreíste levemente, creyendo que con eso cambiarían a un tema diferente y lleno de humor. Te hacía tanta falta algo así.

-es verdad, Punzie- Astrid la calmó a su manera, con tosquedad. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Mérida. Suspiraste internamente. Pero tu alivio no duró. Astrid se volteó hacia ti, molesta y seria. Tragaste saliva y dejaste tu taza sobre la mesa de centro, Astrid tenía un aura amenazante todo el tiempo- ¡podrías abrir los ojos de una buena vez, Anna! ¡Ya no eres tú!- explotó con calma, se veía preocupada y triste.

Resoplaste. Otra vez con lo mismo. Frunciste el ceño- podrían dejar eso. Ya les dije, ¡soy la misma!- te señalaste con convicción, segura de tu argumento.

Escuchaste como Elsa suspiraba, estaba a tu lado así que te volteaste a verla. Grande fue tu sorpresa al ver su ceño también fruncido- no lo eres, y estamos diciendo esto por tu bienestar, y porque te amamos, a la verdadera Anna- soltó con calma. Las demás asintieron.

Te sentiste ofendida ¿tu propia hermana?- soy yo. He cambiado, pero todos lo hacen. Ustedes también- las señalaste, tu dedo temblaba. Estabas colérica- si me amaran, como dicen, no estarían haciendo es…- fuiste interrumpida.

-Te has alejado. La última vez que nos reunimos fue hace tres meses- explotó Rapunzel, que se paró. Tú también lo hiciste, las enfrentarías. Ella tenía razón, ya muy pocas veces que se reunían, pero no lo aceptaste.

-me casé- fue tu histérico contraataque.

-y eso qué- tu hermana suspiró y se paró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas- él no te deja salir, tiene poder sobre ti, y eso es estúpido de tu parte- abriste la boca para gritar. Ella siguió- yo también estoy casada, al igual que Punzie- la señaló-, Astrid- la señaló- , y Mérida- la señaló.- y aún así nos reunimos casi todos los días, a pesar del trabajo de cada una-abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo dicho. Tú te fuiste hacia atrás, cayendo en el mueble, llevándote las manos al pecho, tus hermosos ojos se pusieron llorosos. Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Astrid suspiró mientras se paraba, con ayuda de Mérida, la pequeña barriga abultada de cinco meses no ayudaba a la velocidad*- Anna, has cambiado mucho desde tu boda. Te seguimos amando, pero te decimos esto porque te haces daño y te estás desmoronando. Aquella luz que eras, se ha apagado, Anni- negabas a todas aquellas sabias palabras.

-en tu boda no estabas cómoda, por complacer a Kristoff. Ese también era tu momento, linda- Mérida se levantó y se paró al lado de tu hermana. Las cuatro estaban paradas frente a ti.

Las miraste sin reconocerlas como tus mejores amigas, tus hermanas. Les diste una mirada asesina, tu dolor estaba acompañado de furia.

-te estamos advirtiendo, bonita. No queremos verte sufrir- ese fue el día donde viste a Rapunzel hablar con completa seriedad.

Pero tú defenderías tus ideas, aunque fueran erróneas. Te paraste sin más- ya no son nada para mí- escupiste aquellas envenenadas palabras a cada una. Las viste sorprendidas. Caminaste hasta la salida y azotaste la puerta. Sin importarte el peso de tus palabras.

… _y las desechaste, haciendo oídos sordos._

Aquel fue el último día que fuiste firme. El ultimo día que hablaste con ellas.

Te fuiste por aquella puerta demasiado rápido, para no ver como Astrid rompía una ventana y el sofá mientras profería groserías, como Mérida rompía un cuadro y la mesa de centro, como Rapunzel lloraba y gritaba tu nombre, y como Elsa colapsaba en el suelo y lloraba en silencio, llamándote, suplicando que volvieras.

Pero eran tercas y orgullosas; ese fue el último día que lloraron por ti, destrozaron cosas por ti. Ese día pactaron a no buscarte hasta el momento indicado.

 _Por ti._

Ω•Ω•Ω

 _Aquella fuerte luchadora…_

-Kris, esa es una excelente opción- casi suplicabas de rodillas. Tu amado esposo se había hecho una prueba, resultando el saber que era estéril. Pero no querías perder tus esperanzas. Estabas hecha para ser madre, a pesar de tus cambios.

-no, Anna. Créeme, esos medicamentos ayudarán. Ya lo verás. Ten paciencia, amor- te tomó, delicadamente, del mentón, para que lo vieras a los ojos.

Pudiste distinguir esa seguridad, ese amor y la esperanza. Sonreíste sin ganas y forzado- pero no dejaremos la opción de adoptar, ¿no?-pediste sumisa. Sumisa, palabra que empezaba a caracterizarte.

Viste un brillo renuente en sus ojos. Pensaste que diría que no. Él asintió y te besó en la frente- te lo prometo- lo abrazaste por impulso. Era algo nuevo y especial que él te aceptara algo así.

 _Fue la última vez_

… _ya no estaba más._

Los medicamentos te hicieron perder las esperanzas y fe. Llegaste a un punto de llorar en las noches por ello.

El brillo en tus hermosos ojos se oscureció a la mitad.

 _Tus brillantes ojos, Anna._

•Ω•Ω•

 _Tu independencia,…_

-¿saldrás de nuevo?- lo tomaste de los hombros, añorante y con preocupación.

 _Abre los ojos_

Él te miró, pero no te percataste de aquel brillo de lastima en sus ojos.

 _Debiste poner mayor atención_

-es trabajo, mi amor- te tomó de las mejillas y te dio un corto beso en los labios.

No te bastaba e hiciste un puchero. Te hacía falta, hace pocos meses que tenía que salir en las noches y te dejaba sola.

 _Ingenua, no eras así_

Te colgaste de su cuello y reposaste la cabeza en su hombro-soy tu jefa y trabajas para mí, así que te permito que te quedes- esa excusa, pocas veces la habías usado.

Él no te devolvió el abrazo- ya lo hemos hablado, Anna. Tú eres mi jefa, sí, pero no mi jefa directa- te separó con gentileza-anda a dormir, Anna. Te amo, pequeña- ese par de palabras habían perdido el sentimiento hace un rato, parecía que te lo decía por obligación. Pero tú no te dabas cuenta.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan ingenua?_

Con un beso en la mejilla, te dejó sola en esa callada habitación.

Te quedaste parada, viendo la puerta. Escuchaste como el auto arrancaba.

Llevaste tus manos a tu suelto cabello, y lo batiste con frustración. Para después meterte a la cama e intentar dormir.

 _¡Has algo, Anna!_

Una solitaria e involuntaria lágrima bajó por tu pálida y pecosa mejilla.

 _¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez, Anna!_

… _la perdiste sin darte cuenta._

Kristoff llegó tarde aquella noche. Te vio, estabas dormida, Anna.

Debiste estar despierta para ver como hacía sus maletas, Anna.

Ω•Ω•Ω

 _Lo que eras,…_

-¿por Tooth?- lágrimas de rabia querían escapar por tus, para nada brillantes y centellantes de vida, ojos.

Eso no podía estarte pasando.

-lo siento mucho, pequeña- ni un rastro de culpa pudiste ver en esos orbes cafés.

-todo lo que te di, idiota… para que me dejes, por ella- no dejarías escapar las lagrimas, no frente a él.

-perdiste lo que me atrajo a ti, tu confianza y seguridad en ti misma, Anna. Sin eso, no fue suficiente lo que me diste. Lo siento- esas endemoniadas palabras que te repetía una y otra vez.

-vete de aquí, Kristoff- lo miraste con odio- lárgate y no me hagas perder más de todo lo que ya perdí por ti- señalaste la puerta.

 _¡Abriste los ojos, Anna!_

Viste como bajaba la cabeza y se iba.

Te mantuviste firme hasta que escuchaste como su auto arrancaba.

Después de eso, caíste como muñeca de trapo al suelo de la sala. Estabas destrozada.

Le habías dado todo.

 _Gran error, Anna_

… _hace mucho que lo perdiste._

Lloraste por aquel amor traicionero y, a fin de cuentas, falso, superficial y para nada correspondido.

•Ω•Ω•

 _Pobre Anna,…_

Te llevas las rodillas hasta el pecho, las abrazas, y sigues llorando en aquel rincón de la sala.

Todo por él. Tus hermanas, por él. Tu personalidad, por él.

Toda tú, por él.

 _Pobre e ingenua Anna_

¿Por qué habías cometido tantas estupideces?

Claro, por él.

Diez años de matrimonio a la basura.

Le hubieras agradecido que terminara con el matrimonio años antes.

Te ha quitado tu brillo.

Ya no lo amas, lo desprecias.

Te succionó toda.

Sobre tus sollozos escuchas el sonido de tu celular.

 _Dulce, inocente y ciega Anna_

Es una llamada de tu hermana.

Sonríes con melancolía.

Un poco de aquel brillo que Kristoff te quitó había regresado.

 _ **Estabas dispuesta a volver,…**_

 _Los abriste, linda_

… _perdiste tantos años en solo diez._

Contestas la llamada-regresen, por favor- sollozas sin control.

… _ **pero con ayuda y tiempo.**_

Él te había quitado todo, tanto que ya no puedes sola regresar.

-deja las llamo. Estaremos allá- escuchas de la bocina a lo lejos.

 **¿Donde ha quedado aquella fuerte chica que no complacía ni era sumisa?**

Sollozas sin fuerzas, sin ganas.

Esos diez años no volverán.

 **Oh cierto, en aquel atardecer, en la banca de aquel parque.**

 **Te diste por vencida, sin darte cuenta.**

 **Pero regresaras, ya lo verás.**

Notitas bonitas:

*Hiccup es eficaz.

Tori:-¿gustó? Eso espero. Debo aclarar, este shot nació como una cosita en la cabeza, luego busqué quien podría hacerlo mejor, y salió anna. Espero que tengan la mente abierta. No estoy en contra de esa relación, la adoro. Pero fue la que mejor cuadró.

Elsa:- este fic da una idea sobre como un amor enfermizo puede dañar a alguien- toma una galleta de la mesa-.

Anna:- yo no soy así, pero después de leer el guión tuve que ir al psicólogo- hace una mueca nerviosa-.

Jack:- el único fallo que tiene es que yo no salgo- tori le golpea en el pecho-.

Tori:- cállate, Frost- hace un puchero- me bajas el autoestima.

Elsa:- jack- regaña a su novio-.

Tori:- espero, con todo el corazón, que les haya gustado. Si quieren dejen sus preciosos rev, foll, y fav, solo por si les gustó. Acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, cheques, y tarjetas de debito y crédito con sus respectivas claves.

 _Tori Berck_


End file.
